This invention relates to a device for capturing insects or other small pests. The invention further involves a method of use of the device which is particularly effective for the manual capture of insects when an individual is faced with a personal and proximate encounter.
Many, if not most, people have had experiences dealing with a personal encounter with insects or other pests where the insect is discovered either crawling on or near one""s person. The presence of an insect or pests is particularly undesirable when found within one""s home, automobile or other confined space. Common insects and other pests which are frequently encountered may include ticks, spiders, ants, flies, bees, wasps, scorpions, crickets, beetles and grasshoppers. Consumers would welcome a device which would enable them to catch and restrain such insects and pests without having to physically touch or handle the insects directly. Direct contact with such insects and pests is undesirable because they may bite or sting. Moreover, insects and pests may serve as carriers of disease or harmful germs. Brushing insects off or dropping the insect onto the floor is unsightly, does not restrain the insect and does not address the disposal problem. Swatting insects is often undesirable because the action will frequently leave a residue of the insect on the surface and also makes the disposal of the insect inconvenient. Furthermore, in circumstances where in the insect or pest is not resting on a hard surface, swatting the insect may not be effective. Swatting an insect may also leave a residue, such as blood, from the insect on the flyswatter which is also undesirable. The use of insecticides is likewise disfavored because of the hazardous nature of the chemicals used and the possible adverse health and environmental effects associated with pesticides.
According to the invention, insects are manually captured by attachment to a pressure responsive adhesive which has been provided on a pliable and compressible substrate in a sheet form. The sheet material has enveloping abilities which enables it to be folded over on itself so that a captured insect may be wrapped up and then appropriately disposed. The sheet according to the invention is constructed to be a convenient size for carrying and handling. After the insect is restrained and wrapped up in the sheet, it can then be conveniently and properly disposed of in the same manner as any other article of garbage. The insect may also be saved for inspection by a physician or other professional if there is concern that it is a poisonous or otherwise dangerous insect or pest.
The substrate can be made in a variety of sizes and configurations depending on the particular insect targeted. For example, in some parts of the country ticks are increasingly becoming a health problem, particularly in the Eastern United States. In this regard, certain ticks are potentially dangerous to humans and animals may carry harmful diseases including spotted fever and lyme disease. Often a user will want to be able to identify the species of the tick but there is no convenient and safe manner to trap and restrain the tick for further observation and identification by experts. Likewise, some regions of the United States experience heavy infestations of ants upon the change of seasons and, particularly in areas where food is prepared, the use of insecticides is undesirable. The substrate can thus be configured for the optimal capture of ants.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a manually manipulated capturing device that employs pressure sensitive adhesive for the capture of insects or other small pests.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which has an adhesive coated sheet with restraining capability only after the said adhesive portion of the sheet is pressed firmly against an intended insect, compressing and adhering the insect onto the adhesive.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manual insect capturing device which includes a pad of disposable stacked adhesive sheets with tabs allowing easy sheet separation, as intended insects are captured and restrained, the sheets being further used as a medium for wrapping the captured insect in preparation for its proper disposal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manual insect capturing device that is absorbent and can collapse in response to the insects body thus reducing the smashing or squashing effect that occurs when an insect is sandwiched between a rigid article and a hard surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide the material or pad holder on the end of an elongate rod, such as a fly swatter handle, thereby providing a means for extension of the device""s reach, greatly increasing the versatility of the device in the pursuit and apprehension of the intended insect or pest.
A further object of the invention is to provide means to post the manual insect capturing device in the user""s home, car, or other convenient location.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a manual insect capturing device that can be conveniently carried by the user, in places such as pockets, backpacks and purses, enabling the device to be readily accessible for those times when, unexpectedly, insects are discovered crawling on or around ones person, their children or pets.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a manual insect capturing device that requires a minimum of skill and training to use and manipulate is inexpensive and effective.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manual insect capturing device that makes available a safe sanitary method for insect handling and disposal and to make the device available to the consumer in various sheet sizes and densities to accommodate different types, sizes and quantities of which are likely to be encountered by the user in their particular environment.
These and other various objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to the reader from a consideration of the following description and accompanying drawings.